My Actions
by casunder
Summary: Mello scares Near greatly on his birthday leading to Near locking himself away in his room. Mello finds out the nice things Near does for him and begins to feel guilty. As hours go by Mello realises how much he misses the younger boy and wants to make things right with him. Near has changed dramatically and everyone knows why. What happens when Mello figures things out?
1. Birthday surprise

"Hey mello! It's nears birthday! We are being gathered in the hall." Matt stated making Mello look at him in a irritatedly. "I don't care about the stupid albino's birthday." Mello stated in a irritatedly manner. "But they have chocolate cake." Matt stated making Mello go wide eyed and quickly jump up from his laying position on the bed. "Lets go then." Mello said and grabbed Matts arms and pulled him out of the room.

"Good to see your happy about getting cake but I need to quickly go to my room to get nears birthday present." Matt stated making Mello let go of his arm and groan loudly. "Fine! But lets be quick!" Mello stated and they both quickly ran to Matts room. Matt went through his room and then found nears present on the chair. "Ah Found it." matt said happily and picked up the wrapped gift.

"What exactly did you get him?" Mello asked and tilted his head to the side curiously. "Oh I got him a book, seeming he likes to read. I was gonna get him a clown mask but it turns out he is scared of clowns." Matt stated disappointedly making a idea pop into Mello's head. "You know what? I forgot to give near a present. Well thats horrible I must get him something. Do you have the clown mask?" Mello asked making Matt nod and point to the draw next to the bed. Mello smirked evilly to himself and then opened the draw and pulled the mask out. "Perfect, now lets go. We shouldn't keep the birthday boy waiting." Mello snickered to himself and both him and matt left the room and headed to the hall where that party for near was being thrown.

Near accepted the many gifts the other talented orphans gave to him such as puzzles, books, teddybears, notepads etc. Near had chosen chocolate cake for his birthday cake because he knew Mello liked it and would at least be a little kind to him on his birthday which near didn't really wanted to celebrate. Near looked to the side to see matt alone and walking up to him with a worried expression.

"Here this is for you Near. Happy birthday." Matt said making Near take the present and unwrap it. 'Another book.' Near thought to himself and then looked up at matt. "Thank you matt, I can't wait to read it." Near said and watched as Matt smiled and walked over to the other boys for a chat and some cake. Near turned around and nearly screamed as he saw a clown mask being worn by someone. Nears eyes built up with fear and he wanted to scream. And he did. Near screamed extremely loudly making everyone look at him before Near ran away as tears ran down his cheeks.

Mello took the clown mask off and being laughing uncontrollably. "Oh my god did you see his face that was hilarious!" Mello laughed making everyone look at him with a serious expression. "Dude...you made him cry...on his birthday." Matt stated making Mello laugh harder. "Oh my god what a baby." Mello joked and crossed his arms over his stomach as he was laughing so hard he could barely breath. "WHO MADE NEAR UPSET?" Roger yelled making everyone point a finger at Mello. "Crap." Mello said and tried to escape but was held firmly by the collar by Roger.

"Come to my office it seems we need to have a talk about your manners." Roger stated making Mello groan in a disappointed way. This was going to be hell for Mello.

Near sat in the corner of his room with his legs up close to his chest. Near shook in fear as he kept imagining that clown face. Tears where still streaming down Nears cheeks. He hadn't stopped crying for hours. He was horrified to no ends. He was most likely going to have nightmares if he slept. That's if he could sleep. Near knew exactly who was behind the mask. The only person who hated him so much. Mello.

After two hours of Roger speaking to him about his manners Mello was sent to his room starving. He got nothing to eat the whole day and it was past 10:00pm at night so it is too late to eat dinner. Mello walked to his room and laid down on his bed as he remembered the fear in Nears eyes as he ran away and apparently crying. Mello found it hard to believe that the small albino had been crying. Near never showed emotion. Mello found it laughable that Near ran away like a little girl. He was truly weak.

Mello's door cracked open making Mello sit up on his bed and look at it curiously. Mello stood up and then opened his door to see nobody? Looking down Mello seen a piece of chocolate cake on a small plate on the ground with a letter underneath it. Curiously and hungrily Mello picked the cake and note up before walking into his room and closing the door behind. Mello turned the letter around to see the handwriting was extremely neat and most likely belong to no other then near. Maybe it was a hate letter or something?

Mello stepped a bit forward so the moon light shone on the letter making the letter able to read.

' _I don't think you have had anything to eat today. So I saved you some cake before the others like matt ate it all in less then five minutes. I wanted to get Vanilla cake because I'm not really into sweets such as chocolate but I knew you liked chocolate so I got it. The icing is already melted, sorry about that but I hope you enjoy the piece of cake._

 _N_ '

Mello read and then sighed. "Nice one Near you know exactly how to make someone feel guilty." Mello stated to himself and then put the note down and then looked at the piece of cake. 'So he hates chocolate but got it anyway just for me? It's like he already knew I was going to do this and was one step ahead of me." Mello said angrily and the bit into the chocolate cake which tasted better then anything he had ever tasted in his life.

Mello looked back at the note again and something caught his attention. There was something at the bottom of the note. Mello bent down and looked at it more closely it read:

' _P.s I made the cake'_

Mello was completely speechless. 'Near hates chocolate. But near decided to make a chocolate cake just so I could like it?' Mello thought to himself and suddenly he didn't feel like eating chocolate anymore. That was the first. Mello set the cake down on his bedside table and looked up at the roof. Guilt. Thats all mello could basically feel at this point. Mello's eyes grew heavy and he soon drifted off into a guilt filled dream.


	2. Chapter 2

-Next day-

Mello woke up to the morning sun in his eyes. Mello hated mornings, always have always will. Mello looked down in his hands to see the letter Near had given him last night. Sighing Mello sat on his bed and brushed his hands through his messy blond hair. He had ruined Near's birthday yesterday, Mello wanted to apologise but Mello didn't want his pride ruined. Getting up slowly Mello walked to his closet to start his morning day routine.

At breakfast everyone gathered in the hall ready to eat. Matt sat next to Mello but Mello didn't really care all Mello was focused on was searching for Near. After everyone was seated Mello looked around but seen no Near anywhere. 'Is he still in his room? He'll miss breakfast if he doesn't show up sooner or later." Mello thought irritatedly and then put his hand into his pocket and gripped onto the letter from Near last night. Mello for some reason didn't want to leave it in his room just in case someone were to know where it was and take it.

Mello didn't know why he cared so much about the letter. Maybe it was guilt or something.

After breakfast Mello decided to go to the play room where Near loved to go only to see he wasn't there. Mello's shoulders sagged as he walked over to Nears puzzle that has not even been started on. Mello sat down and picked up the puzzle pieces and began working the puzzle out on his own. It was much harder then normal puzzles seeming that all the puzzle pieces were blank.

After 5 hours, skipping lunch and taking a break to have dinner, Mello had finally completed the Impossible puzzle making happiness run through him. Took awhile but he loved the happiness that he got from it. Until he remembered Near and the happiness was gone. Mello tipped the puzzle upside down making all the puzzle pieces fall onto the ground. Mello then grabbed one of the puzzle pieces and began doing the puzzle again. This time, thinking about near and only near.

Two hours went by and it was already around 12:00am at night. Mello couldn't stop repeating the puzzle over and over again. Every time he finished the puzzle he would think of near and how he felt. When mello was doing the Puzzle he could only think about Near and how he constantly does it. His mind was only filled with near. As Mello's body was growing tired Mello stood up as he completed the puzzle one last time and walked out of the room leaving the completed puzzle behind. 'Why do I feel so lonely? Is it because I miss near? I wish I could say sorry to him but that would ruin my reputation!' Mello thought to himself and then looked at the grown irritatedly.

The sound of other quiet footsteps down the dark hall made Mello look up to see Near? Holding a teddybear close to his chest. Mello's eyes widened and he quickly ran over to near and hugged him tightly. "Near thank god. I know I scared you I'm really-" "Mello I'm matt not Near." Matt stated and Mello instantly pulled away to see Matt holding his game close to his chest. "Oh sorry I thought you were near." Mello stated to matt making matt cock a eyebrow. "Are you missing Near?" Matt asked as a grin crossed his lips. "What no of course not! Get to your room god!" Mello said irritatedly and walked passed Matt with a huff even though what matt said was completely true. Mello did miss Near. A lot actually.

Mello was about to walk pass Nears room and to his own which was further down the hall but Mello's feet decided to stop on their own. "Would Near be up at this time?" Mello said to himself and slowly opened Nears door to see Near on his bed crying. It had been a whole day since the clown joke and Near was still crying. Mello shut the door behind him as he walked over to Near and climbed into his bed. Near looked at Mello with his red teary eyes, not knowing what Mello was doing. 'Is he here to scare me even more?' Near thought to himself until he felt Mello's arms around him.

Mello wrapped his arms around Near and pulled him close to his chest, as soon as Mello felt Near wrap his arms around him Mello relaxed. "I'm so sorry, for everything. I'm sorry for being so cruel to you and scaring you. I missed you and without you around I feel lonely in this orphanage." Mello whispered to Near and placed his head on Nears shoulder. Near leaned his head against Mello's neck gently as if accepting Mello's apology. Mello began stoking Nears white hair gently making Near close his eyes as he leaned into Mello's body. Near hadn't slept at all nor had he eaten not like he cared much.

Mello laid near down on the bed with his arms still wrapped around him. Mello laid down on top of Near with his arms still wrapped around the small Albino and put his nose in the crook of Nears neck. "Stay with me while I sleep...please." Near said in a somewhat quiet and scared tone making Mello hug him tighter. "Okay." Mello agreed and then got a tighter hug from Near before he went limp in Mello's arms and all that could be heard was the soft breathing from both Mello and Near.


End file.
